


The Study Date

by Featherine_Aurora



Series: Lesbian Protagonist Stories [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dating, F/F, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Lesbian Character, Misunderstandings, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: Akko wants to do more with her girlfriend. Diana has a superb idea. Well, it seemed good at the moment she suggested it.





	The Study Date

_I can’t believe I suggested studying together as a date._

Well, it wasn't an intentional choice as a date activity. Diana had merely felt Akko could benefit from them studying together. So, when she had been talking one day with Akko, Lotte and Sucy, it hardly seemed odd to respond to a query by Akko of things they could do together by suggesting studying. Diana did that plenty of times with her friends. She was a diligent student and working with her fellow students in study sessions just seemed reasonable. Plus, Diana was aware that Akko’s approach to studying was lacking in regards to out of class work. She was always enthusiastic to learn more about magic and had grand dreams, but stuff like reading thick academic tomes or writing essays on dense theory were things Akko was unsuited to. As her girlfriend, Diana should do her best to help Akko overcome obstacles such as these. So, studying more with Akko just seemed like something important to do.

It was with the utmost seriousness that Diana said “Perhaps we could have a study session? I recall you’ve been having trouble with Mrs Flannigan’s classes recently, Akko. I could at least share my notes with you and help explain anything you need clarified”.

Though Diana honestly expected to have her remark annoyingly be completely ignored. But instead, she got a surprisingly loud and enthusiastic response from Akko. “That’s a great idea! When would be a good time for you?”

Startled, Diana quickly gave a time and date for the study session. They could do it tomorrow in the evening. She gave a specific time. “Would that be fine?”

“Yes, definitely”.

Well, Akko seemed quite enthusiastic. A bit bewildered, Diana said “I need to go and see Hannah and Barbara. They’re expecting me. I will be ready for you at the agreed time. In fact, I’m sure I can get some books from the library to help us. Still, I do expect that you will bring everything you need with you”.

“Yes, I will. Don’t worry, Diana, I know this is important. I’m taking this very seriously”.

Diana was stunned, though she kept her expression as a politely neutral one. Akko’s expression of enthusiasm really did have that fiery determination to it that Diana had seen before, when Akko had faced extraordinary challenges and never gave up, no matter how impossible things seemed. It was something Diana admired, though it was very odd to see it for something like this. “Good. Thank you. I’m glad to see that you are”.

“Okay, I’ll see you then at your room!” With that declared, Akko marched off with that determined look on her face, leaving the other three behind her. Lotte gave a nervous look in the direction Akko had gone. “I should probably go after her”.

“Oh, probably” replied Sucy with a nod. “See you later, Lotte”.

Lotte gave then a polite goodbye, then darted off after Akko. Now, this was concerning. Akko, as much as she wanted to grow, would normally never be that enthusiastic for doing homework. Then there was the way that Lotte had gone after Akko. Diana decided that she needed to find out what was going on. Preferably, right now.

Diana turned to face Sucy, with an eyebrow slightly raised and asked “Could you please explain that?” Sucy had an amused grin on her face. “Akko was after ideas for your first date. She had none of her own that she liked, so she decided to go with whatever you felt like doing. She was ready to agree to whatever you said”. Sucy sniggered.

“I’m glad you find this amusing”. Diana frowned. “So, she just agreed to spend our first date studying

“No. I think she’s probably just glad that went smoothly. Or seemed to”.

Diana’s frown turned into a pained grimace for a moment, before she pulled that back to an expression of mild annoyance. “I’m going to have to explain the situation when I next meet Akko, aren't I? “

“No, I’m sure Akko will realize what’s she done soon. If anything, I’m sure she will overreact when she gets past the euphoria of her success. I imagine Lotte is already there to try and calm her down”.

Sucy paused for a moment, then added “I’d rather just let Akko do whatever she was going to do, but I guess I can help calm her down too. But there’s a good chance she’ll still be a bit nervous no matter what we do. You should probably prepare for that”.

“I will. Thank you”. Diana did her best to smile warmly in spite of the situation.

“Good luck”. With that, the two Witches separated, Diana now off to meet with her own friends and Sucy going in the same direction that Lotte had.

Outwardly, Diana was the picture of a calm and reserved lady. Inwardly, Diana was grimacing. The two of them had only confessed to each other a week ago. This would be their first date, if what Sucy said was correct. She had unintentionally made it into a study session. It was mainly Akko’s fault though. Who goes to their partner and make whatever they say they’d like to do into a date? Who’d do that for their first date of all things? Diana assumed Akko had not been able to come up with anything she was sure Diana would like. Or, more likely, had no ideas that she did not think were good enough for Diana. That was likely how Akko had decided that this approach was a good idea.

Now though, all they could do was make the most of it. Hopefully, they could avoid mentioning the idea that it was supposed to in any way be a date. Yes, if she directed the meeting appropriately, guiding it towards productivity and away from romance, then maybe the both of them could avoid potential embarrassment. They could have a proper first date at another time and Diana would be sure to make sure it was something suitably romantic. Yes, Diana already had a number of ideas. They were perhaps not as good as she’d prefer. Diana knew she could hardly make the sort of ideal first date with Akko happen. But she could come close with some time and effort. Besides, it would not be hard to top an unintended study date.

“I can’t wait for Akko to get back from this. This is going to be a very special first date. Hmm, maybe I should get some snacks for when we hear that story”

Those words from Sucy, words that has been muttered to avoid others hearing them, succeeded in reaching Diana’s ears in spite of that. She had good hearing, though she wished it had not let her hear Sucy.

_Oh, who am I kidding? This is going to be such a mess._


End file.
